simsfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2, was the second series of James Ben Linus' Big Brother UK. The series began in 2015 and concluded with Isabel being crowned the winner. The series revolved around a group of strangers living in a custom built house with no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates are required to nominate two people for eviction. The two or more people with the most votes were nominated to leave the House. The viewers then decided which of the nominees should leave, with the selected person leaving during a live show. This process continued until only five housemates remained, at which time the public voted for which of them should win the £100,000 prize. Housemates List of Big Brother 2 housemates The group below were four potential "wildcard" housemates introduced to the public at the end of the launch, being told that the two with the most votes would be added to the house after the first eviction on Day 8. Summary Juana, Nina, Alton, Rudy, Wilson, Alberta, Oscar, Jan, Jon, Tanya, Johnnie & Melissa enter the house during Launch Night. After all original twelve housemates enter, Big Brother wishes them all luck, and welcomes them to what will be the second season of the show. After all the housemates had entered, wildcard housemates Hattie, Isabel, Jamie & Mitchell were revealed to the public, who were informed that the two housemates with the most votes would enter the house after the first eviction on Day 8. During the housemates introductions, Nina catches the eyes of the younger male housemates, which Alberta quickly picks up on. Alberta makes a facetious comment concerning Nina's breasts, insinuating that they're fake and that she must be proud to have "paid for the goods". This causes an awkward confrontation between the two, with the group quickly defusing the situation before it goes out of hand. Juana's loud personality rubs several housemates the wrong way, not feeling as though they'd be able to spend much time living in a house with an individual like her. Another small argument breaks out between Nina and Tanya later on when Nina makes comments about not wanting to share a bed with anyone else, causing Tanya to judge her as selfish. Jon later mentions in the diary room that he's concerned with the mood of the house, as cracks have already shown despite it being the first night. More petty arguments break out throughout the week, with the largest one erupting between Jon and Oscar, with Jon labeling Oscar as "sexist" due to the way he talks about the other women in the house. Oscar argues back, telling Jon that he doesn't know him, and that he "respects women more than he ever could". Jan decides to step up as matriarch of the house, feeling as though someone needs to take the mother role. Jan assumes her position by cooking the house a meal, and clearing up the room, telling them that if they work together in an ordered structure they'll find their experiences become much more enjoyable. The group spend the evening of Day 4 having a hot tub party, in which Melissa and Tanya share a drunken kiss. On Day 5, Juana and Nina were nominated to face the first eviction by their fellow housemates due to their behavior over the first few days. Nina continued to annoy her housemates over the next few days, deciding to make life uncomfortable for everyone in the house. Later that day, Jan spoke to Big Brother about wanting to leave the house, claiming she felt exhausted over having to play the mother role, and that she was unable to sleep with so many people in the same bedroom. Big Brother asked Jan to sleep on her decision and to reconsider, which she promised to do. However, the following morning Jan confirmed that she still wished to leave the house, and Big Brother granted Jan her wish, allowing her to leave the house that afternoon. After losing Jan a majority of the housemates felt a sense of grief, now knowing that they were once again without a leading figure in the house, allowing arguments to once again get out of hand. Juana attempted to reconcile with her fellow housemates, feeling as though they may have got off on the wrong foot. On Day 8, Nina became the first housemate to be evicted from the house, much to the housemates delight. Several minutes after Nina's eviction, the housemates were joined by the two wildcard housemates voted in by the public; Isabel and Mitchell. The new housemates are welcomed into the house, with some girls admitting they're disappointed to have another gay male in the house, in that only Jon, Oscar, Wilson and Rudy identify as straight, and that Wilson is already in a committed relationship outside the house. Tanya voices her disappointment to Oscar, who in turn jokingly tells her that he'll hook up with her. The two continue to joke in the garden, with the space between the two gradually decreasing, to the point where Tanya is sat on Oscars lap. The next day, Oscar decides to make a meal for Tanya, which ends up being a meal for the whole house, ultimately pleasing his housemates. Melissa and Mitchell spend some time bonding in the garden, with the two gossiping about Jon, with Mitchell claiming that he only acts like "the alpha" because he's competing against "gays and a nerd". During the shopping task Mitchell annoys both Johnnie and friend Melissa, who feel he's playing up to the cameras for airtime. Despite this, the group pass their first shopping task, winning a luxury shopping budget. On Day 11, Juana and Rudy were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates, with Alberta, Alton and Johnnie narrowly avoiding being nominated. Rudy admitted to being out of his depth in the house, feeling he's probably to "intellectual" for his housemates, whereas Juana still didn't understand what her housemates had against her, blaming it on her hyperactive and quirky personality. Isabel sympathizes for Juana, and decides to treat her to a makeover afternoon, giving beauty tips to her fellow housemates, which they all appreciate, apart from Alberta, who views Isabel as a "brown nose". On Day 15, Rudy became the second housemate to be evicted from the house, much to his happiness, leaving a shocked Juana still in having survived two head to head evictions. Week 3 begins with Jon, Alton, Isabel and Wilson heading into the garden to talk amongst themselves. The four identify themselves as being the more "characteristically mature" in the house, not feeling the need to play up to the cameras or "party 24/7". Isabel admits that she feels more in common with the boys, and that some of the girls in the house don't like her, particularly Alberta. Isabel does however mention that she likes Juana, and feels sorry for her in that lots of the housemates seem to gang up on her without reason. Meanwhile, Alberta and Mitchell bond together despite Alberta previously citing a confusion about homosexuals. The two gossip about Juana, making jokes about her voice, and creating a backstory for her explaining both her size, accent and characteristics. The two laugh at their made up story, admitting that Juana has annoyed both of them. Oscar continues to please his housemates by taking on role of house cook. On Day 18, Juana and Jon were nominated to face eviction by their fellow housemates. Jon, Alton, Isabel and Wilson speculate that the others may be tactically voting, trying to get out individuals not in their group by placing them against Juana, who has proven to be popular with the public. Melissa and Mitchell talk together, admitting they are pleased that either Jon or Juana will leave, not getting along with either. On Day 20, Wilson is called to the diary room with the news that his father's health has rapidly declined, and that his family wish to have a moment to speak with him. Wilson leaves the house in order to speak with his family, and within the hour gives the news that he wishes to stay with them, opting not to return to the house. Jon is particularly upset with the news, citing Wilson as one of his closest friends in the house. On Day 22, Jon became the third person to be evicted from the house, with Juana surviving another eviction. Isabel later mentions in the diary room that she is devastated to have lost two close friends in the same week, hoping to see some of the "other side" nominated during the next round of votes. Immediately following Jon's eviction the housemates are joined by new housemate Hattie, one of the two unsuccessful wildcard housemates. Hattie is welcomed by open arms, especially by ex-wildcard housemates Mitchell and Isabel. Hattie immediately bonds closely with Isabel and especially Alton, who she says is just like one of her best friends on the outside. Oscar and Tanya proceed to flirt with one another, eventually spending the night together where they are seen getting close under their bed covers, much to the amusement of neighboring Juana. The housemates pass their weekly shopping task, particularly thanks to Johnnie and Melissa, gaining both favor in the house. On Day 25, Juana, Alton and Mitchell were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates. Alton took the news badly, deciding to call out everyone in the house for their actions, claiming they have ostracized him since the beginning, and that each week the group band together in order to remove the outsiders. Isabel states in the diary room that she hopes Alton's actions don't work against him, as she hopes Mitchell is the one to leave, in that he's "two faced" and "constantly laughing at others". Isabel then goes on to say that she does believe she's an outsider, along with Alton and Juana, with the others being separate groups, but groups that don't turn on each other. On Day 29, Mitchell became the fourth person to be evicted from the house, much to the delight of Juana, Alton and Isabel. The rest of the house, including Mitchell, are shocked by the result, having expected the public to vote out Alton after what they perceived to be a "negative outburst". During Week 5, Hattie talks in the diary room about how she no longer feels like "the new girl", and that she feels integrated into the main group. Alberta and Tanya sit together gossiping about Isabel, claiming that they don't like how she sided herself with the smaller group to look like a good person in the publics eyes. Tanya makes jokes about Isabel needing to try harder with her make up as she can see "pimples on her forehead", evoking laughter out of Alberta. Tanya then goes and talks with Hattie, asking her what she thinks of Juana, to which Hattie admits she's put off by her "screeching laugh". Tanya proceeds to make jokes with Hattie, all at Juana's expense. On Day 32, Alton, Alberta, Juana and Tanya were nominated to face eviction by their fellow housemates. Melissa, Oscar and Tanya quickly fled to the garden where they discussed the result, nervous as both Alton and Juana have proven popular with the public. Oscar and Melissa assure Tanya she'll be safe, as Alberta is more likely to be the disliked one. Johnnie speaks in the diary room, claiming that he nominated Tanya because of her behavior in the past week, and that due to his history of being bullied, he didn't want to see others experience the same hardship. Isabel and Alton sit together discussing the results, hoping that the public can once again get behind him and instead vote out "nasty people". On Day 36, Tanya became the fifth person to be evicted from the house, much to the disappointment of her friends and showmance Oscar. Oscar and Tanya embrace before her departure, with her friends becoming nervous upon hearing the crowd booing Tanya. Following Tanya's eviction, Isabel makes a comment that the crowd reaction "gave her faith". Melissa takes this comment extremely personal, causing a big argument between the two girls, with Alton and Oscar both stepping in, with Oscar blaming Alton for Tanya's eviction. The four argue amongst themselves, with the other housemates moving out the way. Alberta begins to cry at the site of the argument, with everyone speculating the tears are false, and that Alberta is using the situation to evoke sympathy from the public. Hattie takes Oscar off alone after the fight hoping to cool him down, telling him that he's the leader of the house and that he shouldn't be concerned about what others say or do. The two sit and talk for some time, appearing to get closer to one another during their talk, to the point where Hattie is rubbing Oscars hand, and he is caressing her hair. On Day 39, Alberta and Alton were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates. Juana let out a cry of joy upon hearing the news that for once she wasn't facing eviction. Melissa admits that she's happy with whoever goes, but would prefer Alton to leave. Alberta spends the week sulking, claiming that the rest of the house have been treating her badly, although Isabel and Alton suspect she is once again faking sadness. On Day 43, Alberta became the sixth person to be evicted from the house. During Week 7, Oscar continued to annoy several of his housemates due to his attitude, with Alton joking that he's still in mourning for Tanya. Melissa, Hattie and Johnnie bond in the garden, feeling as though its them versus Isabel, Alton and outsider Juana, with Oscar now being a wildcard in the house. After Johnnie walks off, the two girls proceed to gossip about Isabel, with Melissa clearly disliking her, and Hattie happily joining in on the gossiping of her old friend. The housemates passed their weekly shopping budget, with the group seemingly in high spirits. On Day 46, Juana and Oscar were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates. Oscar admitted that he'd like to leave, not wanting to spend time with Alton, and any more time away from Tanya. Hattie mentions in the diary room that she's disappointed in Oscar, as she felt there was a connection between the two post-Tanya's eviction, and that now he's dropped her like she was "nothing". Tension continues between Isabel and Melissa, with Isabel clearly getting emotional, unsure as to what she's done to warrant such hate from another individual. On Day 50, Oscar became the seventh person to be evicted from the house, to no ones surprise, leaving the final six in a divided house. Throughout Week 8, Hattie and Alton attempt to rekindle their friendship, with Alton asking her why she's sided against him in the house. Melissa notices this, and believes that Hattie may be playing a game, and that she feels Alton is more popular and therefore wants to be friends with him again. Johnnie and Melissa sit in the bedroom together, claiming they miss those who have left before them. They both come to terms with the fact that they'll likely be the next ones out, with Johnnie crying out of fear of being booed by the audience, whereas Melissa admits she doesn't care what her reception is. After failing their shopping task, Melissa blames Isabel and Juana for the loss, causing a big argument between the three, with Juana and Isabel teaming up in order to argue with Melissa. On Day 53, Juana and Melissa were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates, with Melissa knowing that its likely her last week. Johnnie admits he's scared as to what will happen once Melissa is evicted, not having any true friends left after her. On Day 57, Melissa became the eighth person to be evicted from the house, leaving to an extremely negative reception, causing Johnnie to once again burst into tears. After Melissa's eviction, the housemates go into the garden in order to relax. Hattie is seen clinging to Isabel, trying to become friends with her once again, leading Juana to be sure that Hattie is trying to play a game. Juana calls Hattie out on this, causing a heated argument between the two. Alton breaks up the fight, asserting himself as peacekeeper in the house, much to everyone's appreciation. On Day 60, Juana and Johnnie were nominated for eviction, with Johnnie spending the rest of his week worried about his outside reception, crying at the thought of being badly booed, as he never saw himself as a "bully". Juana assured Johnnie that if he did go he wouldn't get a bad reception, as he's generally been nice and not involved himself in the same amount of gossiping as Melissa and Tanya had. The housemates pass their weekly shopping task, using their luxury budget to order as much alcohol as possible so they can have a farewell party for either Juana or Johnnie. On Day 64, Johnnie became the ninth person to be evicted from the house, with the final four now heading into their penultimate week. Nominations table